


Professor Dearest

by HuffleHaley94



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Draco Malfoy, Alpha Harry Potter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Severus, Bottom Harry Potter, Bottom OFC, Creature Inheritance, F/M, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Multi, Omega OFC, One Year after the Last Battle, Severus Snape Lives, Slow Burn, Top Draco Malfoy, Top Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:08:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26550403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuffleHaley94/pseuds/HuffleHaley94
Summary: One year after the Battle, Hogwarts has finally reopened their doors along with introducing a new staff member. Helena accepts the position of DADA Professor with the help of her long time mentor Severus Snape. Little does she know the scandals she is about to stir up. I SUCK AT SUMMARIES!
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter/Original Female Character(s), Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), Harry Potter/Original Female Character(s), Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 16
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

“Severus. I don’t know if this is a good idea. Why would she want me anyway, with my past?” I stride down a hallway of the newly refurbished Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Following the tall imposing beta with his billowing black robes and fast stride. 

“I have already spoken with her Helena. She seems interested enough.” He stops before a large griffin statue. “Peppermint” He states the password and I watch as the griffin slides away and creates a spiraling staircase. 

“But Severus think about it. Me as a professor!” I huff as he shoves me up the staircase and toward the great oak doors. 

“Stop being a twit Helena and just say thank you for getting you a job.” I roll my eyes as he knocks on the door and I hear a stern voice say ‘enter’. Severus throws the doors open wide before leading me into the Headmistresses office. Looking around at the bookshelves and the moving portraits on the high walls and a big desk is placed in the room and behind the desk in a large leather chair sits a very stern looking alpha with graying hair and square glasses. She looks up at us as we step into the middle of the room and graces me with an apprising look. I watch as her nostrils flair taking in my nonexistent scent, as I like wise take in her dampened scent. 

“Ah Severus and Miss Win I presume.” I give a nod, keeping myself from presenting my neck like my orientation calls me to do so willingly. “Well please have a seat.” She summons two smaller leather chairs and both Severus and I sit. I can see that she is assessing me over her glasses and I try not to twitch nervously. “Miss Win, Severus here tells me that you are looking to become the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor.” I glance sideways at the man in question and he nods at me reassuringly with a small smile, his warm scent twirls around my nose and I find ease in the smell of old parchment and bitter potions. 

“Yes Headmistress.” I state and I see the small smile one her face as she listens to my very pronounced American accent, I can smell her scent come to life as she shifts in her chair, trying to take up less space and not seeming so dominate. 

“And why is that Miss Win?” I rub my hands on my jeans underneath my dark green robes, trying to calm my heart and clear my head. 

“Honestly I really couldn’t tell you that Headmistress. I mean I have a ton of experience because of the war and all. I may have been on the wrong side of the war, but that gives me more insight. Don’t you think?” I say, looking up into her eyes for the first time in a sort of challenging way. Her back stiffens at the remark and challenge and I can scent the alpha getting weary.

“I doubt parents will like the fact that I am allowing another Death Eater into my faculty, even an Ex Death Eater. But I trust Severus and he says that you are very powerful, and your youth will draw in the students more.” She gives a slight glare at Snape, but then once again relaxes her stance, making me feel a bit more at ease. 

“She will be an excellent teacher, I helped train her up.” I hear a hint of pride in his voice and it makes me blush a bit. 

“Severus has told me of your past Miss Win and how you became a Death Eater.”

“I guessed as much.”

“I am sorry for what happened to your family. But I am glad you had a mentor such as Severus.” I lean back in my chair and give her my first honest smile, finally showing peace to the alpha as she speaks these words. 

“It is something that I have coped with Headmistress, but thank you for your kind words. I must tell you though.” I pause briefly. “I am not ashamed of who I am and what I was. I will not hide the fact that I was a Death Eater, if you ask me to, then I will not accept this position.” Watching her face the whole time I say this and am pleasantly surprised to see that her attitude doesn’t seem to change. 

“I understand this and will not ask you to do so.” I smile at her once again and she gives me a small one back. “Now onto another subject. I understand that you have in some way masked your presentation, and that you hold a special inheritance… somewhat creature related.” 

“Yes ma’am that is why The Dark Lord targeted my family in the first place.” I sit forward and wait. 

“Would you care to tell me more about it?” I smirk at the clear interest in her cold voice. 

“I guess you can say I am a very rare form of Animagi. I can change into any animal form I please including magical and non-magical. My family was the last known pack left in the world. We are very territorial and are mostly powerful beings. We usually have multiple mates, as to help balance our Inheritance and power.” I pause to catch my breath. 

“And what of your parents?” She ask leaning forward in genuine interest. 

“They were what I am, but they had another mate. Unfortunately she died in an accident before I was born.” I look down, remembering the one time my parents told me about their lost mate. I know they both missed her and loved her with all their hearts. 

“Amazing. And what of you? Have you found your mates?” 

“In a since I have Headmistress.” I state and start to getting a sinking feeling in my stomach. 

“Really?” She asks in surprise.

“Yes ma’am, I can sense them and I know they are searching for me.”

“You haven’t met them yet?”

“No. Because of who I was I couldn’t put them or myself in that danger. And now honestly I don’t want to meet them.” She raises her eyebrows in surprise and I see Severus shake his head. I know that from previous conversations he doesn’t agree with my decision. 

“And what is keeping them from finding you?” 

“As I have said I am very powerful. I have a spell around me at all times. It is masking my omega scent and the mental link from them. I can tell that they have already found each other, and I know that they feel my missing presence.” I suddenly feel shame but crush it down. 

“Well.” She finally speaks up after a few moments. “I am sorry you feel that way. But I must say I am happy to have you here on staff.” She stands up and both Severus and I do the same. “If you have any questions please feel free to speak with me. Now if you will excuse me I must continue to prepare for the students coming in tonight.” We bid our goodbyes to the older alpha and then walk out of her office and down the staircase. 

“I don’t want to hear it Severus.” I growl as I see the look on his face and start stalking down the portrait filled hallway. 

“You are making a mistake Helena.” The betas voice is cold and I can tell he is frustrated. 

“Who would want a Death Eater for a mate?” I ask turning on my mentor and raising my arms in anger. I stare at the blank mask he puts up when he doesn’t want someone to know his true feelings. “I mean really Severus, this life may have not been my decision but its what I am stuck with. I am not going to let someone whether they are my mate or not make me feel ashamed of who I am.” I know that the beta is analyzing me; he has a tendency to do that. 

“How do you know they will hate you for being a Death Eater?” His question, though logical, is stupid. 

“Because Sev everyone hates Death Eaters. My record may have been cleared but that doesn’t stop the glares of hate we get on a daily basis.” We continue walking and I stare at the moving portraits, finding it humorous the way they go about their day-to-day lives one portrait to the next. 

“I still think your decision will come back with a vengeance.” He states and I sigh hoping the conversation was over. “What will you do if one or both of them end up going here? I know a few students who have presented in the last few years, one of them being my Godson.” There is pride in his voice when he mentions his godson and I can’t help feel a tinge of jealousy at the small family Severus has left. 

“Ah yes the elusive Draco Malfoy. Do you know that the whole time I was a Death Eater I never met him? I met his parents but never him.” I look to my mentor and he gives me an amused look. 

“I had not known.”

“Most likely due to the fact that the Dark Lord had me spying on more than half his Death Eaters and didn’t like me to have a known presence. The only ones who truly knew me was His inner circle, other than that I was a terrifying rumor to the rest.” I shrug. “He is what, two years younger than me?” I ask. 

“Yes he is now nineteen and a very good alpha, unlike his father. ” 

“Is he coming back this year then? Given that the war was going on during his seventh year.” I haven’t been paying attention to where we have been walking so it is a surprise to me when we walk into the great hall. I look around that the huge room laughing with glee as the ceiling reflects the sunny sky. The long tables were in place and I watch as benches zoom by in their perspective places. I glance up at the raised dais where the long table was beginning to fill with other staff members. The smell of beta is heavy in the air, but I caught a twinge of alpha and even omega. As Severus and I step into the hall a few of them go quiet and eyeball us suspiciously. I roll my eyes and heave a great sigh much to Severus’s amusement. We walk briskly down the long rows and I skip up the steps. 

“Hello.” I say cheerily and some of the staff smiles in greeting. 

“May I introduce Helena Win?” Severus steps up beside me and introduces me to them. “She is the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor.” I see some of them glance worriedly at each other. 

“Well ello I’m Hagrid.” I very big brute of a man stands up almost knocking over the whole table and grasps my hand in his giant one giving it a rough squeeze. I take in his scent and am quiet surprised to find that he is non-presented. 

“Hello Hagrid!” I chirp, quickly getting over my shock. “It is very nice to meet you. I suspect that you and I will get along well enough.” I eye the other professors and contain the urge to stick my tongue out at them.

“What an interesting accent.” One of the betas come up and offers me his hand and introduces himself as Professor Flitwick. “American is it?”

“Yes Sir. Lived there most of my life, when the war begun I traveled back and forth.” Some of the professors froze at my mention of the war. 

“Death Eater.” I heard a dark woman mumble to her companion.

“And what of it?” I turned to the offending beta with my hands on my hips. 

“Oh erm… nothing.” She replied blushing and looking slightly fearful. 

“Well Professor whats-your-name, Yes I was a Death Eater. One day Voldemort showed up on my parents doorstep, he gave my parents an option join or die. I then had to watch as he killed them before my eyes, he then gave me the same choice. I chose to die, but then he threatened my pack and had my three-year-old sister dragged out of bed. He was going to kill her, so I chose to become a Death Eater to save my loved ones.” I search the shocked and pity filled faces of my fellow staff members. I turn back to the mumbler and glare. “So tell me. Would you just watch your loved ones and baby sister die?” She sat there with a guilty and shame filled look. 

“Thank you for your back story.” Headmistress McGonagall walks up behind us and places her hand on my shoulder, her scent filling my nostrils and bringing me calm. “Now I expect each and everyone of you to treat Miss Win with respect. That means you Sinistra.” I smirk as the beta that talked out to me ducks her head at the stern alphas words. “She has come here to start over, like many of you who have lost so much due to the war.” And with that the conversation was over. I immediately saw a change in most of the faculty’s attitudes and more of them greet me with warm if not pity smiles. Severus leads me around the table and offers me a chair towards the middle of the table two seats from the Headmistress. Severus sits between us and leans in to speak with her for a moment. I turn to see that I am sitting next to the giant and watch as he starts to devour a chicken practically whole. I turn to the food on the table and start placing spoonful’s of corn, mashed potatoes, and chicken onto my plate. I am halfway through my plate when Severus finally turns back to me. 

“Back to the earlier conversation, yes Draco and his mate will be returning this year.” I raise my eyebrow in question because if I try to speak He would be sprayed with mashed potatoes. “Draco didn’t want to come back but his mate is dragging him along. His mate wasn’t here for their seventh year due to the war so he wanted to come back and finish it out.” I nod my head and we both drift into our own thoughts, listening to the talk and the chatter of the other teachers. 

“Wait. Is Draco’s mate one of the golden three?” I finally connect the dots and turn to a smirking Severus.

“Yes.” Is all he says.

“Well. Which one?” I lean forward wanting to hear the gossip.

“You’ll have to find out for yourself.” I growl and he continues to smirk at me. 

“Fun sucker.” I mumble and slump back in my chair.

“It’s a good un to.” I jump as Hagrid’s booming voice invades my ears. I turn to the giant.

“Really? Why don’t you tell me then, since He’s being a prick?” I gesture my thumb to Severus. 

“Language!” McGonagall shrills and I throw a guilty look in her direction.

“Sorry.” I smile at her sheepishly then turn back to the big man.

“No.” the giant says. “Yous will ave ta see fur yourself.” I glare at him and he just grins stupidly. 

“I was wrong. Looks like we won’t get on to well.” He laughs as I mumble this and pats me roughly on the back. I slide back my chair and stand. “If you will excuse me I think I will go find my rooms and get settled in before tonight.” The others nod a farewell and I walk out of the great hall. 

I have been searching for about an hour around the castle for the DADA classroom to no avail. Finally I slump against the wall and give a loud sigh. 

“Hello.” I jump in shock at the small squeaky voice and lift my head looking for the speaker. “Down here miss.” I look down to find a house elf at my feet; she is looking up at me with a happy smile. 

“Hello there.” I say smiling back at her.

“My name is Winnie. Master Snape sent me to help you find your rooms.” I grin widely as I think fondly of my sometime peevish mentor. 

“That would be wonderful!” I clap my hands together and Winnie starts down the hall with me quick on her heal. I find that I wasn’t far off my mark as we take a few turns and up a flight of steps. 

“Here we are Miss.” Winnie opens the door and we enter. 

“How delightful.” I laugh as I step into the classroom. It is a big room filled with two to a desk tables. A great iron chandelier hangs from the ceiling as well as a decent sized dragon’s skeleton. I smirk thinking that the dragon I change into is probably twice the size. I see that on one end of the classroom stands a projector, I then look the large arched windows on both sides of the room one side overlooking the castle courtyard and the other half overlooking the black lake. A big oak desk sits at the front and behind the desk is a half spiral staircase, which I assume, leads to my office and compartments. I walk down the middle of the aisle and up the stairs with Winnie following behind. I open the door and find a nice size office, empty except for a plush leather chair, a desk and a huge fireplace. I can just imagine myself doing work for hours on end in this room. 

“Headmistress said that you can decorate in here and your rooms anyway you like. She said to just send out for whatever you need.” Winnie pipes up and I give her a smile. She then leads me to the wall behind my desk and starts to tap the bricks in a small pattern. “You can change the combination at anytime or add a portrait to guard a password.” The bricks she touches start to glow and then the wall breaks apart and leads into a cozy living room. I can’t help but grin as I look at the roaring fire on the opposite wall. A deep red leather couch and two matching armchairs are placed around a big wooly carpet. I walk around the room and see bookshelves for all my books, along with other small comforts to make a place feel like home. I step into a door on the left and see a small kitchen with all the necessities and a quaint kitchen table in the corner. I let the door swing shut and walk into another room that has a nice looking bed and a small bathroom in it; I guess that it’s a guest room. I step out of this room and across the warm living room to the last door in the apartment. There I step into a large bedroom, the walls are a light grey and another plush carpet takes up most of the hardwood floor. In the middle of the room is a huge bed and I laugh in joy before running and jumping in the middle of it. The sheets are white and I think its so I can redecorate, but it is by far the nicest and biggest bed I have ever been on. There are two nightstands on either side, and a wooden bench at the end of the bed. 

“I must be leaving Miss.” I yelp in surprise as the small house elf startles me.

“Oh Winnie, sorry I forgot you were here!” I crawl off the bed and straighten my cloths. “Thank you for showing me to my rooms.”

“Anytime Miss just call.” She is about to disapperate. “Oh and Miss you should see the bathroom.” She smiles and winks before she disappears in the blink of an eye. Without a second thought I run to the adjoining door that I can only assume leads to the bathroom. I swing it open.

“Oh My God.” I say gleefully looking at the beautiful bathroom. The floors are dark cherry wood; there is a large mirror with two sinks made out of dark marble. The toilet is in a small door to the right, but that’s not what has my attention. A huge marble four person bathtub sits before a wall of glass overlooking the black lake, next to the glorious bath is a big shower with what looks like a plethora of shower heads so that I would have a constant stream no matter where I moved in it. I walk into the room and give a squeal of pure joy. 

“I’m in heaven.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, I am living the Covid teaching life and get busy. Here is the next update, be patient with me!

I step out of my rooms refreshed from a nice long nap and a steaming hot shower. I glance down at my tight black dress showing through the part in my dark green robes. Shifting uncomfortably under their hot weight, never liking to wear the stuffy formal robes. I feel too confined in their suppressing folds. Most of the time I opt out of wearing them, but decided that since this is the first night with the students I thought it would be best to at least wear them this once. I slipped into a soft pair of silver flats before brushing my long auburn hair into large ringlets. To finish out the outfit I had quickly brushed on my dark mascara and painted my lips with a lovely shade of red.

Glancing around the empty office and give a sigh at the lack of décor, noting that in this next weekend I would have to add a few things to make it look a bit more comfy. I step through the big wooden door and move gracefully through the empty classroom. I have a feeling that I will enjoy teaching in this room. It has a beautiful way about it with the large arches, dragon skeleton, and darkened lamps hanging from the wall. In the darkness I feel as if it’s haunted… probably from Professors of the past. Severus had told me that in the last few years it had been hard to keep a Defense professor. 

“Helena I was just coming to get you.” I jump as Severus joins my side when I make it to the bottom of the stairs leading to my rooms. 

“How kind of you for not leaving me to wonder another hour.” I snidely remark, still a bit peeved at the beta for not disclosing whom his Godson’s mate is. He rolls his eyes at my snarkiness as we make our way through the bright halls. 

“You will learn your way about.” He states simply before addressing my attire. “You are looking nice my dear. I must say you look like a Slytherin.” I look down and realize that I am wearing the green and silver of his snakes. 

“Its not my fault that my favorite color is the one your house represents.” I smile with a shrug and he chuckles as well. 

“You should close your robes.” He huffs at me, but I just roll my eyes at him and shake my head, always one to ruin our moments. 

“I should… but I won’t.” He sighs at my words but decides not to comment anymore as we walk down the big set of stairs before the great hall. I notice the noise level of hundreds of voices as students collect in the great hall and mill about the large doors, their scents hitting my nose like a brick. There are only a few dozen whom have presented, but their smells are still strong. I look to Severus and now see a cold mask in place and a mean smirk on his sharp pale face. I huff, knowing this look way to well, this is the look that he used when dealing with the Dark Lord or any of the other Death Eaters. The look of utter boredom mixed with annoyance. I have only seen him remove this ‘mask’ when it is just the two of us.

I look down at the students and see that the majority of them have gone pale and still, fear clearly in their young and innocent eyes as they watch their Potions Professor descend the stone steps. “I must say that you truly seem to enjoy frightening your students.” He smirks down at me and I smile up at him before giving him a small shove and making him stumble to the side with a slight gasp at the unexpected move. Some of the student’s snigger making me grin widely as my mentor glares at me for ruining his moment to strike fear in their hearts. “ Oh come off it Severus!” I say loudly as we walk through the double doors. The students in the hall are clearly amused at my antics, many of them laughing at Snape’s back. As I follow my now brooding mentor I find myself pausing, and gape at the brightly lit hall. Festivity is in the air and I watch as hundreds of students rushing to their perspective tables. 

“And so it begins.” Sev mumbles in my ear as I rush to catch up with him halfway through the room as he glides down a row and up to the teacher’s table. 

“Who is she?” I hear whispers all around the room as I follow the imposing man with an easy grace. Scenting the room I am comforted with the large amount of betas in the room only here or there do I scent an alpha in the students and I glance at the smell of two omegas huddled together at a table. 

“She looks familiar.”

“Is she a Slytherin?”

“Wait is she a professor?” At this last question I turn to the student who asked and give the dark skinned Gryffindor a wink before prancing up the steps and walking around the table to my chair in-between Hagrid and Severus. Headmistress McGonagall strides through the doors moments later with a tattered old hat in hand and the remaining students out in the halls follow her in and to their tables. 

Suddenly my nose goes into overdrive as an attractive scent fills my nostrils and makes me moan in content. Wanting to huff it in more I subtly change my senses to that of a wolf, allowing me to inhale the sweet smells curling in the air around the hall. 

“Is something amiss?” Severus leans in, his own sour scent of harsh potions blocking the honeyed fragrance and shaking me out of the heavy haze. 

“Do you smell that?” I whine, not liking where this scent is leading me, no matter how lovely. My now golden eyes quickly take in the whole room, not even letting a whisper of hair escape my notice. It’s then that I catch the movement of two figures strutting into the room. Both are very clearly male, one taller then the other with white blonde hair that I can only recognize as an inherited Malfoy trait. My eyes sharpen as I take in the slightly shorter male, his striking black hair reaches to his shoulders in an unkempt mess and vibrant green eyes alight with excitement that I can see even at this distance. 

I feel a flutter of something I can’t explain as the tall blond leans down and places a kiss on the other’s lips before they part ways, one to the Slytherin table and the other one to the Gryffindor table. I am too preoccupied by the alphas to notice that Severus answered my question with a no. I am way to preoccupied to listen as the Headmistress greets the students with a speech then allows the first years to be sorted. The whole time this happens my eyes go back and forth between the two figures that have captured my attention. I gape as they laugh and watch the sorting with their friends cheering along with their house as first year after first year goes and sit at their new house tables. 

“Helena?” I hear the hint of worry in Severus’s voice as he leans toward me while also clapping politely along as another first year is sorted into his house.

“This can’t be happening.” I want to bang my head against the table as I continue to sniff the sweet air of the two men. I can only feel a moment of relief that my own scent and bond is bound by the magic I placed on myself. For I knew if they were to smell my scent this would be a very different evening, one that would leave the student talking for a very long time. 

“What is it?” Severus is alert and looking around the room as if the Dark Lord himself were going to storm through the large oak doors and bring the castle tumbling down. I give a sharp shake of my head not able to speak or take my eyes off the two forms for more than a second. My mind is going a million miles a minute as I try to wrap my head around the stunning news, not knowing how I was going to be able to handle this kind of situation. 

“I have to be wrong! I must be wrong!” I growl out in a mumble, ignoring the fact that Severus is on the edge of his chair and probably going to grab and shake me if I don’t say something soon. Even as I say these words I know that I am not wrong, it is very clear that I have just found my mates, and that I can no longer avoid my fate. The thought now streaming through my head is why? Why do my mates have to be non other then an Ex Death Eater like myself and the Fucking Boy Who Lived…


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah... It's been awhile. All I can say is COVID and online teaching keep me under at all times. Luckily we have a break soon and I hope to crank out a few chapters. This Story does not have a beta so I am sorry for any mistakes. Please enjoy.

Harry’s POV

Hermione, Ron and I give a great shout as a little eleven-year-old blond gets sorted into our house. The whole table is roaring and banging on the table as the rest of the students from the other houses give a polite clap. I can’t help but give a whoop of joy for being back at Hogwarts with the people I love. In a way I feel lighter, not having to be consumed with the thoughts of Voldemort and the threat he always had over my head. My heart is bursting at the moment and I give a sigh of content.

There are only two more first years to be sorted and then hopefully the feast would start. My stomach gives a great growl with the thought of what is to come, Draco had taken all my time on the train because he wanted to snog my brains out, thus making me miss the trolley of sweets. I smile at the thought of my blond mate before sighing once again, feeling the slight hole in my heart that is ever present, the hole that belongs to our very elusive omega. Draco and I had used our free year not only to get to know each other more, but we used it to try and find our mysterious mate. Traveling from continent to continent in search for him or her. The only thing we knew is that whomever they are had their presentation before ourselves. Draco had figured this because of the fact that when he came into his, he felt them and I was the same way. My frustration grows on a daily bases, feeling our omega on the edge of our senses but never quite there. With both Draco and I being alphas (Draco a bit more so then I) we have felt the strong urge to finish the bonding. We find ourselves craving their touch, their scent, and the even stronger urge to start our pack. Only after months of arguing and urging was I able to convince Draco to give up the search for now and come back to school. One thing is for sure though, whomever he or she is they do not want to be found. This thought alone not only angers me but also makes me miserably sad at the same time.

“Ravenclaw!!!” The brown sorting hat yells in it booming voice and I absent-mindedly clap along with the rest of the hall.

“You okay mate?” Ron nudges me and I give him a small smile, reminding myself to be happy, for I was back at Hogwarts.

“Yeah, just thinking about this past year.” My beta friend gives me a sympathetic look and nods his head in understanding.

“Oh Harry don’t worry, you guys will find them.” Hermione reaches across the table and gives my hand a slight squeeze.

“Not if they keep blocking us ‘Mione.” I say dejectedly, once again pushing on the mental barricade in my mind that is keeping us from finding our mate. Always hoping that it would fall for just a moment to give us even the smallest of hints.

“I’m working on it.” The frizzy haired alpha says with determination. “I have been doing a lot of research on masking spells and potions and I think I am getting close to figure out how to break one. And I’m sure the library has loads more books about it.” Both Ron and I give each other a look as she says ‘library’ as if it was the greatest thing in the world.

“I am hoping sooner then later Hermione.” I state before turning back to the front of the great hall as Headmistress McGonagall steps back up to the winged podium.

“Very good.” She try’s to crack a smile as she magic’s the sorting hat away and looks down at all of us. “Now as you all know we spent this last year rebuilding the castle and hiring on new staff. This being said I am going to do something out of the ordinary.” McGonagall takes a long pause and has us all leaning in our seats to see what happens. My thoughts of my missing mate pushed aside for now. “I would like the new staff members come up and introduce themselves to you. I expect all of you to be on your best behavior.” She gives us a slightly harsh look before turning and walking back to her chair. We eagerly watch as a short walrus of a man comes up and introduces himself as Professor Lark.

It doesn’t take long before I start spiraling into boredom as the new professors slowly make their way one after the other. Feeling that I am not the only one I look up and find the grey eyes of my beloved mate. He to is just as bored and rolls his eyes at the ceiling before giving me the well know Malfoy smirk that I have come to love. It is so incredibly odd how comfortable I am with Draco as a mate now. When I first found out he was mine I very nearly went in a rage. We didn’t talk for the first month after my 17th birthday, and even after that when we had small chances to see each other face-to-face we were hardly civil.

I watch as something captures Draco’s attention, his eyebrows wrinkling in confusion as his gaze is drawn to the Professors high table. I then notice that the large hall is filled with awkward silence. I follow the rest of the student’s gazes up to the large table and see what has captured Draco’s attention. His and many of the others eyes are on a young woman; she has a soft heart shaped face with a pert noise and round red lips. Loose auburn curls frame her lovely face, and dark freckles dust her nose and cheekbones. I gape at her sharp golden eyes as they practically bore holes into Draco’s. Something stirs deep in my chest as I look at this unfamiliar woman but am unable to stop the small growl that escapes my chest as she glares at my mate.

I look over at McGonagall and see the deathly glare she is bestowing the young woman who still hasn’t noticed that all eyes are on her. Finally the woman’s eyes snap away from my mate’s as Professor Snape nudges her softly and mumbles something in her ear. My own eyebrows wrinkle in confusion at the friendly touch that Snape of all people give her. Suddenly her harsh golden eyes change to that of a warm honey chocolate as a deep blush fills her face as she pushes back her chair with a loud scrape that has all of us wincing and a few students holding their hands to their ears. I expect her to shuffle to the podium and quickly state who she is and then run off in embarrassment. But instead watch in fascination as the 5’8”, madly blushing woman takes a breath, straightens her spine and walks proudly… if not haughtily around the table and to the podium.

“Hello.” She rasps out before pausing and clearing her throat. “Hello.” She says with more oomph and smiles proudly as her honey smooth voice doesn’t falter again. “I’m Helena Win…” A few of the students giggle when she doesn’t call herself Professor; in fact it is very rare when we hear a Professors real name. McGonagall clears her throat and Helena looks back at her in confusion. “Oh Shit!” She says ducking her head, then with wide eyed she realizes she just cussed in front of the whole school. More then half of the students are trying to hide their laughs and I can’t help but chuckle as McGonagall gasps. “I mean… Oh what am I supposed to do?” She looks toward Snape with a helpless look and he raises his eyebrow and gives her an evil smirk.

“Introduce yourself and state what you are teaching.” McGonagall looks absolutely furious as she coldly tells the confused Professor what to do.

“Oh right!” The lovely woman claps her hands and faces us all with a smile. “I am ‘Professor’ Helena… wait Son of a B…”

“Professor Win!” McGonagall calls shrilly as we all start laughing, no longer able to contain our glee at a Professor cussing in front of us.

“Sorry!” She shouts back before turning to us all and giving us a wink, sending us into more fits of laughter.

“Did she purposely just?...” Hermione is too flustered to continue the question, but we all know what she was about to ask. Was this woman poking fun at the self-righteous Professors?

“Anywho…” She says in a singsong way before sobering up and staring us down until we quite. “I am Professor Win, and I am to be your New Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor.” I gasp along with a few other students at this news. Not in a million years had I thought this young woman would be the DADA professor, she looks to juvenile to actually know enough to be a professor in dark arts. “Got you there didn’t I?” She smiles happily at our shocked faces, and right before she turns away her eyes catch my own. As we stare at each other in those few seconds I have the strangest feeling that I know her, or that she is someone to me. But as quickly as it happens she breaks the contact and spins around going to take up her seat.

“Let the feasting begin.” McGonagall says in a haggard voice and we all give a cheer as the food appears before our eyes. I throw a glance at Draco and see that his eyebrows are still wrinkled in confusion.

Something is amiss. I say to him through our bond and he gives a nod of his head.

I feel it to Harry, but for now just eat some food before you faint. I roll my eyes at his exaggeration.

Always a drama queen Draco. Ignoring me he nods at the food that has appeared before us and I roll my eyes at the fact that even though my mate sits across the room from me he can still be so demanding.

“That was a riot!” Ron chuckles through a mouthful of food and Hermione looks at him in disgust.

“You know who she is don’t you?” Hermione turns towards me eagerly. Ron, Ginny, and I shake our heads and then lean in along with half our year waiting for her to enlighten us. “Didn’t you read the papers after the final battle?” Hermione looks at us in frustration.

“Out with it already.” Ron mumbles through a mouthful of roast, drawing the attention of more Gryffindor’s.

“Come on, the name must be familiar to you…” When we all continue to start at her blankly she shakes her head with a very Hermione like sigh. “Helena Win! She is or was a Death Eater. Some say that she was part of Voldemort’s inner circle.”

“What?” Seamus yells coughing and choking on the dinner roll he just inhaled.

“Oh wait she is the American everyone was talking about!” Ginny jumps in her seat beside me as she figures it out.

“Yes. She was dropped of all charges, the papers never did say why.”

“A Death Eater? Are you sure Hermione?” I look back toward the table to see that our new professor is now having a chat with Hagrid and picking at her food.

“I am positive!”

“What is she doing here?” Neville speaks up.

“Apparently she is our new DADA teacher…” Ron mumbles through another mouthful of what looks like potato this time.

“Must have been Snape.” I say

“What do you mean Harry?” Ginny asks me

“Before she stood up he had nudged her in a very friendly way. He must have gotten the Headmistress to give her the job.”

“Well if he did that then that must be because he trusts her.” Hermione follows my stare and gives Helen an assessing look. “And you trust him now don’t you Harry?”

“With my life.” I state simply. Snape and I had gotten over our differences after what happened during the final battle. We had a chance to talk about all that happened and I had been relieved when he hadn’t been dead, even though I still don’t know how he survived.

“Then she must be okay.”

“Okay! I would say she is bloody brilliant after what just happened!” Ron says with a smirk and we all chuckle again at the stunt our new Professor pulled.

“My thing is, if she was a Death Eater why didn’t Draco ever mention her?” I curse at the logical thinking of my best friends. I send a look to my mate and see that he is engrossed in a conversation with Blaise.

 **We need to talk later.** My words make him look at me with a raised brow.

 **Sounds like I am in trouble.** I hear the challenge in those words.

 **Not a challenge Dray,** but have some questions.

**Fine, is it about the woman?**

**Yes… But like I said we can talk about it later. Get back too Blaise before he notices you aren’t listening to him.** I watch as he turns back to his fellow Slytherin and picks up the conversation with ease.

“Did Draco have anything to say?” Hermione asks

“No. I didn’t want to get into it right now.” She nods at my reason before taking a bite of her food. “But I will be sure to find out.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I got one out on time!

Helena’s POV

I watch as the Headmistress dismisses the students and the first years cluster together to follow their new perfects. Slowly the older students trickle out as well as do a few professors, all eager to make their way to their beds and rest before the coming day. My eyes slowly track the Malfoy boy as he stands up and waves farewell to his fellow mates. I suck in a breath as he catches me staring once again, his dark grey eyes boring into mine before I break away and look down at the now empty table. But temptation draws me once again and I find myself unable to resist the urge to take another glance. I watch the gentle smirk on his face as he stands behind Potter. I watch the loving way he runs his hand through the man’s messy black locks as Potter chats with his friends. 

“Would you join me in my office?” I jump at Severus’s cold voice and I know I am about to get an earful. 

“Its pretty late Sev.” I glance up at him now standing frame and give him my most innocent smile. Hoping that my uses of his nickname would soften the beta’s harsh look. 

“You will survive.” It doesn’t… Huffing I slowly stand up and follow him around the table before a firm hand on my shoulder stops me. 

“Professor Win.” My heart drops to my stomach as I turn to the angry Headmistress, thinking I would prefer to be reamed out by Sev then this irate alpha. 

“Yes Ma’am.” I smile at her sheepishly, batting my eyes with a look of pure virtue.

“I expect the utmost out of my Professors.” Her eyes are sharp as she takes in my huddled form before continuing. “I expect that the display that happened tonight will not happen again.” The tone in her voice is one of finality and gives me very little room to argue, so I give her a nod. 

“Yes Ma’am! I promise it won’t happen again.” I taste the lie laying thick in the back of my throat, hoping she won’t hear it as well. 

“Do not make promises you can not keep.” I smirk sheepishly at her words and swear I see a small smile soften her own lips as she turns away. I quickly recover and turn back to Severus only to find that he is across the Great Hall talking with his Godson and the group of Gryffindor’s. I steel myself for the powerful smell and walk down the steps and toward my mentor and unsuspecting mates. The closer I get the more powerful the smell gets and it takes everything in me not to start purring like a pitiful omega. In those few seconds I have to remind myself who I am, remind myself of the strong witch I am, and not some simpering twit who will expose her belly for a pretty smell and handsome faces. 

“I expect to see you and Miss Granger in class tomorrow.” Severus drawls out in his bored sounding voice, talking at his Godson. Both a pretty brown haired girl and Malfoy nod their head. “Very good.” He says. After another moment of doubt I straighten my spine and I finally reach Snape’s side, doing my best to ignore the scents twirling around my nose. 

“Hello.” I say smiling at them all in greeting, surprised that my voice sounds so at ease. 

“Hello Professor.” The girl named Granger says. Before I can stop myself I roll my eyes at the title and watch as Snape, Potter, and Malfoy smirk. 

“That was quite an introduction tonight.” I shiver at Malfoy’s smooth accent, which makes my stomach give a flip and a flutter. I squash the feeling down and return the smirk.

“I aim to please.” I give a little bow that has them tittering and Severus scoffing. 

“Is it true you were a Death Eater?” A tall red head rudely asks. 

“Ronald!” Granger yells and reaches across the table and gives the annoying beta a smack. 

“Mr. Weasley, five points from Gryffindor for your dreadful manners.” Severus’s voice is sharp as he quickly delves out the punishment. 

“Oh Severus stop being a stick in the mud.” I nudge him and turn to the Weasley boy. 

“Would you like to find out?” In a blink of an eye my wand is in my hand and aimed at the freckled youth. 

“Uh… n-no Professor.” The poor boy is stuttering and has gone dreadfully pale. Pleased with the reaction I tuck my wand back in my robes with a loud laugh. 

“Don’t worry Gingerbread. I haven’t killed or cursed anyone in at least a year.” I smirk, as he turns even whiter at my statement. 

“Ron I would apologize if I were you.” I turn to the green eyed alpha as he speaks to his friend. He gives me a kind apologetic smile and I can’t help but smile back. 

“Oh don’t worry about it Ronnie, I have been asked worse.” The boy’s ear tips turn bright red and the others laugh at my antics. “Now if I am not mistaken you all have a curfew to make and Professor Severus has mentally prepared a very tedious lecture to berate me with in his office.” 

“Helena.” Severus growls and I flash him a smile and I hear a quite chuckle come from his Godson. 

“Right! Well off to bed children.” I say in a singsong voice and watch as they all leave the room grinning at my playfulness. Severus doesn’t say anything as he leads me down into the dungeon and holds the door open for me to enter his cold office. He points his wand at the fireplace and instantly the hearth sparks to life. 

“Sit.” He doesn’t ask but demands and I am reminded of when we first met. The Dark Lord had thrust me into his care with a dark sneer and with an order to make me a killer. 

“Severus I really am tired.” I slump in a high winged chair and rub my face. 

“Something happened tonight.” It’s not a question. 

“Yes.” The man can read right through me. 

“What?” I feel like a child in the principles office and try to not withdraw into myself. 

“I made a mockery out of the Staff.” I say in my best snooty English accent.

“Enough Helena.” His voice is stern and I know he is pissed. 

“It’s them.” I finally say leaning forward and placing my head in my hands. I listen to him move around the desk and sit in the chair across from me. A long pale hand reaches for my knee and he gives a gentle squeeze in comfort. 

“Explain.” I know that he has guessed by now, but he is making me say it out loud. 

“Your Godson and The Boy Who Lived. They are my fucking mates.” I grate out and glare up at my mentor, brushing his warm hand off my knee. He doesn’t even rebuke me for my language. 

“Is that so?” I hear the smile in his voice and I snarl at him.

“Shove it Snape! I knew you could tell. Knowing you, you probably had it figured out from the very beginning!” My thoughts turn back to this morning when he asked me how I would feel about the possibility finding my mates at Hogwarts. 

“I had an inkling… I bit more then an inkling actually, given that your eyes were golden for half the time.” He leans back in his chair. “Now what are you going to do?” 

“Ignore it.” I don’t even give it a thought and I watch as Severus glares at me. 

“I will not have you being the cause of my Godson grief!” He states angrily.

“Your Godson is not miserable.” I roll my eyes at the older Beta’s exaggeration.

“How do you know?” His voice is like a knife. “You said yourself this morning that you know your mates have been searching for you through the bond. And I know for a fact that that Draco and Harry spent the last year searching for you.” I shove down the guilt that is threatening to leak out and keep my face void. 

“It doesn’t matter.” I know that I am being cold and heartless. 

“That is my Godson you are talking about Helena.” His voice is filled with a warning growl. “You need to tell them. Stop hiding your scent and closing off your bond.”

“That’s not your decision to make!” I snarl angrily, curling my fingers into a white fist. 

“I will not let my Godson and his mate suffer!” There is a sound of finality in his voice and I feel as if I am doomed. 

“You are not going to out me Snape!” I am in a rage, wanting to punch his beak like nose, making it bloody. 

“I am not. You are.” He seems to have more control on his anger then I do, and I can’t help begrudge him for this. 

“What?” I sneer.

“You are going to take that ridiculous spell off and let them find you.” He states matter-of-factly leaning forward once again. 

“Bullshit.” I know he is totally serious. His onyx eyes bore into mine and I find myself losing this battle of wills. “I can’t.”

“Why not?” 

“I just can’t.” I stand up and start pacing back and forth. 

“I will give you a time limit.” I stop pacing and turn to him with hope in my eyes. 

“Really?” I give a little hop. 

“You have until the Halloween banquet.” I shake my head about to argue with his words but his look silences me. “But first answer me a question.” 

“What?” 

“Once you meet your mate or mates you have two months before going into heat. How are you going to get around that my dear omega?” I curse forgetting all about it. 

“Shit!” I still remember my mom going into heat every few months. Dad would call my aunts to take care of us, then sweep her up and lock themselves in their rooms for nearly four days. It had become such normality when I was growing up that I forgot all about it.

“I will take that as an affirmative. You should tell them before then.” 

“No.” I squeak. “No… Damn it! You did this on purpose!” I turn on him. “Two months to tell them, and two months till my first heat… Either way they will find out and I will be screwed.” The smirk on his face tells me that I am right and I flex my fingers as the inner voice in my head begs me to curl them around his neck and squeeze. 

“So it would be wise to tell them beforehand.” 

“When have you ever known me to make a wise decision Severus?” I cannot stay angry as my mentor gives me a small smile and I see the love he has for my deep in his onyx eyes. Having enough I return the smile before turning and exiting the warm room and into the freezing dungeons. Slowly and silently I tread through the dark castle and up to my rooms. Halfway there I am slammed with the sweet scent of my mates and not second later I hear their hushed voices. 

“Draco why didn’t you tell me about her?” I hear Potter ask accusingly as I struggle to evacuate the honeyed scent from my nose. 

“Harry I never seen her before. I only know what Mum and Dad have told me.” I suddenly know that they are talking about me and this truth finally allows me to ignore their smells and focus on their words. Stealthily moving forward I glance around the corner and see Potter had stopped his blond mate with a hand on his shoulder. They stand in the middle of the corridor, forgetting the fact that just about anyone could stumble upon their private discussion. 

“Why do I feel like she means something to us? I have been racking my brain all night but I just can’t put my finger on it.” I hear the frustration in Potters voice as he retracts his hand from Draco and turns to the side in dejection. 

“I feel the same way love.” Draco sighs stepping up to his shorter mate and wraps his arms around him. 

“So what do you know about her?” Harry mumbles

“Dad said that she was part of the Dark Lords inner circle.” I hear Potter’s sharp intake of breathe. “It gets worse…” Draco pauses and I see the black haired Alpha nudge his mate to continue. “Dad said that if You Know Who ever wanted one of his victims to have a slow death she was the one to do it… Not only that Mum said that she is some rare form of creature. That she can turn into any animal imaginable, magic and non-magic. So naturally Voldemort used her as a spy and for his impossible missions.” I see my blonde mate shiver in a moment of weakness and know he is thinking about the impossible missions Voldemort loved to send us on. 

“Why would McGonagall allow her to step foot on the school grounds.” My heart gives a painful squeeze at the spite in Harry’s voice. It hurts me to know that he is swayed to judgment by just a fraction of my past. Closing my eyes I give myself a shake knowing that it is better this way. If they think of me as the killer I was, then I can feel better about deceiving them. I step out of hiding with a harsh look, and from the shock and guilt on their faces, they know I have heard what they said. 

“Malfoy! Potter! What are you doing out after curfew?” My voice is icy and I watch as the shake of the shock and step towards me with a growl in both their throats. 

“We were on our way back to our room Professor.” Potters voice is just as cold as mine, his vibrant green eyes take in my ridged posture.

“Ten points from each of your houses. And next time you fancy a private chat, take it somewhere no one else will be able to hear.” They start to argue back in outrage but I silence them. My omega side is begging me to stop, they are our mates and I should be punished for disrespecting them. I growl at the thoughts, hating the idea of being submissive. After years of Voldemort morphing my mind into that of a follower, but a strong-minded follower, it disgusts me to be reminded that I am just a little omega in need of her alphas. Voldemort didn’t want weak simpering Death Eaters, most assuredly in his inner circle, much to the world’s surprise. 

“Well you heard me. Off to bed.” I raise my voice as Draco lets out another growl, before taking Harry’s hand and dragging him down the hallway. “Oh and Boys.” I call out and watch them turn to face me. “It’s not nice to gossip.” With that I turn around without waiting for an answer storm off to my rooms ready for the night to end.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a slightly longer chapter, and a lot of it is fill in for Helena's Inheritance. I hope you all enjoy it! It may be a hot second until I am to post again. School is back in full swing and teaching online is a bitch. I have no Beta so I apologize for any mistakes.

The next morning I do not wake up until halfway through breakfast, so I skip it. I take my time to get ready for the first day of classes. Already deciding I was going to teach the students on myself for the first day. I could tell that even though I tried to ease their minds last night with my antics they were still afraid of me. Much unlike Snape I did not want to be feared by my students, granted I didn’t want them thinking I was their best friend either. 

I try not to think about my mates and the disgust that had been dripping in Potter’s voice last night. Telling myself time and time again that it didn't matter what he or Draco thought, I did what I had to do to protect my family. It was better that they dislike me anyway, it will help me keep them at an arms distance and less of a chance for them to figure out who I was to them. 

With a sigh I step out of my office and into the room of waiting first years. 

“Good morning my lovelies!”

The hall is filled with students eagerly walking down to lunch. I grimace as my belly growls in anger at the lack of food that it has been given. Other then the fact that I am borderline hangry I am satisfied with the days lessons thus far. After teaching the first years I then had fourth years and third years. Each class went exceedingly well. At first there was a lot of mistrust and even fear in a lot of their faces, but as the lessons progressed I noticed the changes. When I told them about myself and my creature inheritance I saw the interest. It was when I started changing forms for them that the true excitement took hold. Gliding through the big doors of the Great Hall I take a look around at the mostly cheerful faces and the excited buzz of students on their first days of school. A few first years grin shyly at me as I pass and I nod in their direction and I hop up the steps and onto the landing that holds the teachers table. 

“Hey Sev!” The chair legs squeal a bit as I pull back the chair and plop down it it with an exaggerated huff of contentment.

“Helena” I frown at his dower tone, and see that he is doing everything but look in my direction.

“Still mad about last night then?” He doesn’t say anything and I heave a great sigh before scooping big helpings of food onto my plate. 

“Ow were yer first classes ‘elena?” Hagrid ask from the other side of me and I turn to beam up at him, brushing off the grumpy mood of the Beta to my right. 

“They were brilliant Hagrid! The students really seemed to enjoy the first day. Even though I suspect that it won’t last long when they see the curriculum I set up for them this year.” I shove chips in my mouth in-between every other sentence and am glad that Hagrid doesn’t seem offended by my bad table manners. “They have another thing coming to them if they think I will be easy on them just because I am younger.” Hagrid nods his giant head in approval.

“Sounds like ye got it all plan’d ou.” 

“Yes sir.” I sing cheerily before we both turn back to our own plates of food. 

As I eat I take the time to watch the students. Many of them are talking animatedly as they enjoy their meals, there are a few who look sick but I see that they are most of the younger students who are probably homesick. Looking down I notice Granger with her nose in a book and watch as she writes notes down on some parchment every so often. The young Alpha seems entranced by what she is reading and from what Severus has told me she is a bit of a know-it-all. It’s then that a swirl of aromas tickle my nose and I look up slightly to watch my Alphas saunter into the Hall with the swagger of older students who know their place in life.

“Draco tells me that you had a nice conversation in the halls late last night.” I startle at the low voice besides me and look up to see a slight sneer on Severus’s face. Giving a low growl my eyes turn back to the Alphas as the join their bookish friend at her table. 

“Did he? Do you keep him on a tight leash Severus?” The venom in my voice goes ignored as does the sneer I give him in return. It irks me to know that the little snake went to tattle on me the first chance he got.

“It was I who asked him why my house lost points on the first day. He wouldn’t have said anything otherwise.” I hate the bored voice of my mentor, and watch as he picks at his food without interest.“It seems that you managed to make him quite upset.” 

“I have a habit of doing that lately.” I can’t help but give a slight smile as I see Harry throw back his head laughing at something Draco whispered in his ear. 

“It won’t last long though.” Severus states and I turn to look at him in questioning. “Don’t forget my Dear you are the omega. I doubt your alphas will take you sassing them lightly.” I shiver at the meaning of his words before shooting him a glare. 

“As if I would roll over so easily Sev. My ‘Alphas’” I hiss out the word. “Are sure as hell going to have a hard time taming me. You know it’s not in my nature to play the innocent one.” My voice holds a reminder of all the times that I have killed and tortured for the Dark Lord. The times that Severus and I had ended up dueling each other because of something we had said. He knows very well how hard it was to get me to behave and act like the young lady I am. By the time Voldemort handed me over to be trained by Sev I was on the verge of true darkness, It was Severus who brought me back from the ledge and made me see the dim light in the utter darkness that Voldemort had used to warp my mind. 

“I look forward to see them try.” And with that our conversation has ended. It hurts to know that my beloved mentor is upset with me. But he knows that I have my reasons for keeping my identity from my mates, for now at least. 

“Professor Win. Wherever are your robes?” I look up at the Headmistress with a guilty smile. 

“I uh got hot…” I wince at how lame my excuse sounds even to me.

“Miss Win, I can turn a blind eye to you not wearing them in your class. But when you walk these Halls and join us for meals I expect you to have them on. Am I understood?” I turn my eyes downcast. 

“Yes Ma’am.”

“Very good. Now I want to congratulate you on your morning classes. I have overheard many conversations between the students. It seems you have captured their interest.” She gives me a small smile before walking away. After a few more bites of food I decide that it is time to make my way back to my classroom. I am already dreading the next few hours, being that my next group of students are the Eighth year Slytherns and Gryffindor’s.

By the time I reach the classroom I am in a foul mood due to the fact that I once again got lost and ended up in the dungeons. My mood gets even worse when I hear the loud voices of students on the other side of the door and find that I am the late one to class. With a huff I storm through the door and let it slam shut, silencing the entire classroom. I glide up to the front of the classroom and turn sharply to face my students. 

“Hello class, as you know I am Professor Win, your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.” They all stare at me with interested eyes and I almost give a moan of despair when I see that Potter and Malfoy are setting right in the front, I was already having a hard time with their scents fogging the room and muddling my mind. “Now as you can see.” I gesture to my attire. “I am a bit more informal then the other professors. But this does not mean that I will not demand your utmost attention and in time respect.” I smirk as I see Granger pulling out her parchment and quill. “Miss Granger, is it?” She looks up. 

“Yes Professor.” 

“I do so admire your want to excel in my class, but I would prefer if you would just listen for today.” She blushes bright red before putting down her quill and giving me her undivided attention.

“But Professor.” I turn sharply. 

“Yes Miss Granger?”

“Most Professors like us to take notes during lectures” She ducks her head at my look of mild irritation.

“As do I, But today I am making an exception. You see todays subject is very close to home for me. And I prefer if you all just listened, trust me I won’t test you on what you are learning today.” I see the understanding in her eyes and then watch as all my student’s lean forward eager to hear more about me.

“I am sure that you all have heard bits and pieces about what I am talking about today. But you should be honored by the fact that I am going to add in the R rated bits that I devolved from telling the younger students.” I pause to allow them to take it in. I am slowly walking around the room and find that their eyes are constantly following me. 

“Bloody get on with it then.” My eyes snap to the blonde and I raise my eyebrow at his outburst. 

“Malfoy I would ask you to watch yourself. I will warn you I am not too righteous to hex students.” I growl out but only get frustrated when he gives me a challenging look. This is what I hate about alphas; they don’t have a healthy sense of fear. I walk to the front of the classroom and bend down in his face, for just a second I am overwhelmed by his scent but I crush it down. “Now dear it’s not wise to challenge me. I have killed over much less.” I say it low enough for only him and Potter to hear, I back my words up with a small predatory growl that has them both looking at me in anger. 

“So I have heard.” He hisses and I back away giving him an evil grin. 

“What Malfoy here has guessed and I am sure a few others have as well, I am not someone that you would have wanted to meet a year ago.” I move to my desk and hop up on it with ease. 

“Like Malfoy has room to speak.” Ron snorts then groans as Hermione elbows him in the ribs sharply. “What? I am just saying.” I can’t help but feel entertained at the redheads little outburst and start to wonder if Ron has fully accepted his friends mate. 

“I am surprised you and Malfoy don’t know each other already.” I glance over at the student with a raised eyebrow. 

“And you are?”

“It’s Seamus, Professor.” 

“Ah,” I give a nod, “ Well Malfoy and I never had a chance to meet, I was a bit higher up than he, wasn’t really seen by a lot of the lesser Death Eaters.” I turned my eyes of the blond alpha and notice a slightly miffed look cross his face. 

“Why in the bloody hell are you here then?” Potter says with a small snarl in his voice, I can see the defense in his eyes and it makes me feel small for just a second, before I brush it off.   
“Thats a deep question for a shallow mind.” I sneer, the sharpness of my vice make a few of the students balk. Potters hackles rise and the Alpha starts growling, rolling my eyes at the boy, I say “Settle down, maybe in time you will come to know about why I am here. But I am not going to just dive into my physic just because some Alpha thinks I am the Big Bad Death Eater… Respect goes both ways Potter.” I let my words settle around the room and watch the unease slightly dissipate. Harry’s shoulders drop a little, but his icy green eyes are still boring into me. 

“What will you tell us then?” Malfoy speaks up after a beat and I turn from Harry to him. 

“Well, I became a Death Eater at the ripe age of seventeen. For those of you who would like to do the math, that was months after Potter saw the Dark Lord rise again, making me now 21 years of age.” I watch the mixed reactions of the students ranging from shock, anger, and curiosity. I slowly roll up the sleeves of my sweater allowing them to see the dark mark on my forearm. 

“I know a lot of you fought and lost loved one due to the war and I am sorry for that… But know this, I was not a willing participant. I did not choose Voldemort, he chose me because he saw me as a weapon to help defeat his enemy’s and did everything he could to make sure I was on his side.” My voice softens as I try to convey my sorrow to the eighth years, they had been through much at such an impressionable age. Glancing quickly at my mates I see that they to have softened expressions at my words, not expecting a form of apology from me. A hand raises and I turn to the waiting brown haired Alpha. 

“Yes Miss Granger?” I say in amusement, at her waving hand. 

“What do you mean a weapon?” 

“Today I will see how much you truly know about magical creatures.” I smile at the girl. “Obviously you all know of Amagi. They are witches and wizards that can change their features, for amusement or for protection.” I pause to see them nod their heads in understanding. “Well there is a rare form of creature inheritance that coincides with that of an Amagi. This creature inheritance doesn’t have a textbook name, but you can just call it shape shifting. Does anyone know what I am talking about?” Granger’s hand is the only one in the air. “Go on.” I nod to her. 

“Well like you said the creature inheritance doesn’t have a true name because of the rarity.” She says in an almost know-it-all voice. “But those who do inherit it, do so at the young age of five. The blood of the shape shifter allows the witch or wizard to turn into any animal form, magic or not with will.”

“Very good Miss Granger. Five points to Gryffindor.” I watch her smirk in satisfaction. But am surprised when another hand shoots in the air.

“Yes Mr….”

“Longbottom, Professor.” 

“Alright Mr. Longbottom. What is your question?” I lean forward showing the beta that he has my attention. 

“So not only do they have the pull of presenting like the rest of us, but they also have the pull of their creature inheritance?”

“That is correct.” I am surprised at the boy’s question.

“Professor?” I turn to look at my dark haired mate, his curiosity outweighing his former anger.

“Yes Potter?” 

“You said that they are rare.”

“I did.” I hop of my desk and slowly start pacing the room, feeling the pressure of everyones undivided attention.

“So how do they find their mates?” The question makes me pause, but before I can answer Longbottom speaks up again.

“Well wouldn’t it be like the rest of us? They still has the identifier as Alpha, beta, or omega, so it wouldn’t be that different when it comes to how we all find our mates.” I am in a state of shock that he has thought this through so well and the way he said it so matter of fact. 

“He is right Harry.” Granger pipes in. “In fact I believe I read somewhere that witches and wizards with this specific creature inheritance always have two to three mates.” 

“Very good Ms. Granger.” I praise once again and try not to let the discomfort of how close she is to the truth.

“So Professor.” I look to the blond alpha. “Why tell us about this creature?” I see a leer on his face and know that he already knows why. 

“ I believe there are two families left in all the world, one in America and the other in India.” Granger says.

“Yes that is true. But it happens that there is a single witch with this inheritance that no longer lives within a pack.” I step between the aisles. “You see if Voldemort could harness the power of just one of those with this creature inheritance, he had a greater chance of winning the war. Not only are these individuals powerful creatures through their transformations, they are powerful witches and wizards.” 

“How powerful are they?” Draco asks.

“Maybe not as powerful as our Mr. Potter. And if they are a omega then they are just a little less powerful then their alphas, but only by a fraction. That is why the omega’s alphas have to be very powerful wizards.” Once again the direction of the topic is getting me nervous and from the look in both Potter and Draco’s eyes their curiosity will take them closer to the truth. I fear that the only thing that is holding them back is my lack of scent and the blocked bond. 

“Do you have this creature inheritance Professor?” I look to see that the Weasley boy has finally spoken up from where he sits by Granger. 

“Name a animal Mr. Weasley.” My statement takes him by surprise and he needs a moment to think. 

“Um… a rat.” I roll my eyes at the lack of imagination. But I start the change anyway. The magic I am holding onto slowly starts to vibrate throughout my body and I feel the tingling sensation at I start to change forms, and in a pop I am on the ground looking up at the shocked faces of the eighth years. I scurry up to the front of the classroom and give a few squeaks for show. “That’s bloody brilliant!” Weasley yells as I easily change back. 

“Longbottom what about you?” I ask.

“A unicorn!” He shouts excitedly and I once again feel the tingly pull of my magic and I switch forms again. A few of the girls squeal in delight at my white coat and pointy horn. A few of the students start spouting of random animals like; dog, owl, fox, giant spider. Each time a new animal is called out I willingly change for the amusement of my students. Finally I am back in human form and looking around the buzzing classroom. 

“How do you do it?” I smile at Draco and his puzzlement.

“It us natural for me. As Granger said I inherited my creature blood and instincts at five years of age. It was painful at first, but now I relish in the pull of my magic and the intense change.” 

“So which are you? An alpha, beta, or omega? It is actually very strange that we cannot scent you.” I balk at Potters question. Not expecting anyone to ask such a personal question. I quickly look around the room for an excuse to ignore the question. My eyes land on the time and I see that class has ended five minutes ago. 

“Well look at the time! I can’t have you all being late for your next class.” I flippantly wave my arm in a gesture of departure then spin around, listening as the students pack their bags and shuffle out of the room. As the door shuts I give a sigh of relief and turn to the front of the room only to feel a deep since of dread as I see Potter and Malfoy standing near with their eyes on me. “Something amiss boys?” I ask in a fake cheery voice. 

“Yeah. I asked you a question.” Potter’s growl vertebrates throughout the stone room and makes the hair all over my body stand on end. 

“Did you?” I ask sweetly walking around them to stand by my desk, my eyes harden at the challenge I see in my alpha. 

“He did.” I turn my eyes to the tall well-built Malfoy as he steps toward me so he can tower over my slightly smaller frame. Potter is not far behind and I find myself cornered and suddenly very pissed. 

“I don’t quite understand why it matters what my orientation is.” I know my eyes are now golden in anger as I practically spit out the next words. “You boys have made it quite clear in you distaste for me.” I push at Malfoy’s chest and the growl he gives sends a shiver down my spin. I let out a deep growl of my own, not backing down in this pissing contest. “Besides it matters not, I have no scent… Did you ever think that means I might be a non-presenter?” 

“I don’t believe you.” Draco sneers. 

“That’s your decision to make.” 

“And your mates?” Harry asks, eyeing the distance between Malfoy and myself. 

“I don’t have any and I wont have any!” I snarl with conviction. “Now get out of my classroom before you two find yourself in detention for flaunting you ‘dominance’ at a professor.” My lip curls at the word dominance. 

“This isn’t over.” Potter growls out before both of the imposing men step out of the room. 

“This is going to be hell.” I say before turning back to my full classroom.


End file.
